Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais
by lyra.will
Summary: OS Songfic, Harry décide de tourner une page de sa vie sous entendu slash HPDM


**Ce One shot à été écrit sur la chanson de Serge Gainsbourg...**

**

* * *

**

**JE SUIS VENU TE DIRE QUE JE M'EN VAIS…**

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais,_

Tu me regardes alors que mes lèvres viennent de se refermer. Tes yeux n'expriment rien. Gris. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude même si je pense que jamais je ne m'y ferais.

_Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer, _

Tu ne pleures pas. Oh non. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que rien qu'une fois ton masque se fissure. Ce masque que tu n'ôtes jamais, même en ma présence. Ce masque que j'ai appris à haïr, à mépriser du fond de mon cœur.

Tu es un être si froid Draco, et même moi je n'ai pas pu te réchauffer. Je l'aurais tant voulu pourtant mais tu ne m'as pas laissé t'atteindre, seulement te toucher et je viens de me rendre compte que celui-ci n'était qu'éphémère.

Ne vois tu pas comme je tremble, je meurs d'envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, j'en crève alors que tes yeux ne me quittent pas.

Et tu ne bouges pas et je meurs un peu plus devant toi. Un peu plus tous les jours que je passe avec toi. Je me détruis en ta présence mais jusqu'à maintenant je ne pouvais pas partir. Je souffrais et j'en redemandais.

_Comme dis si bien Verlaine, au vent mauvais, _

Tu as fais de moi un masochiste, Draco. Ma douleur me rendait vivant, ces cicatrices que tu m'infligeais continuellement. Elles blessaient mon cœur plus profondément que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Elles me détruisaient et je ployais devant toi, sans force, car je t'aimais.

Il pleut dehors, à croire que la pluie souhaite fêter mon départ. J'ai froid malgré mon pull, ce pull que tu m'as offert dans un moment d'égarement, je pense. Ton regard polaire me gèle jusqu'aux os, aucune chaleur ne pourra jamais plus me réchauffer.

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, _

Je m'en vais, Draco. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas une blague. Peut être ne l'as-tu pas encore compris, peut être est ce pourquoi tu n'as pas encore bougé.

Cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas. Je laisserais mon cœur en miettes se reconstruire douloureusement.

Je ne reviendrais pas, le dos courbé, attendant tes caresses, comme un chien quémandant son maître.

Car c'est ce que je suis, n'est ce pas, Draco ?

Tu as fais de moi un animal, quelque chose de pitoyable.

Je ne me reconnais pas, tu m'as détruit, tu as détruit l'humain en moi et cela je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

_Tu te souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures, _

J'ai presque oublié les moments heureux, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existés que dans mes rêves. Ces rêves que je faisais de toi, de nous. Ces rêves qui m'obsédaient car ils n'étaient pas la réalité.

Cette réalité à laquelle je voulais échapper, elle me submergeait, m'anéantissait. Elle me détruisait à petit feu, chaque jour que je passais près de toi.

Car tu ne m'as jamais aimé, n'est ce pas, Draco ?

Aujourd'hui enfin, je le comprends. Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour me reconstruire. Je voudrais tant savoir s'il reste une part d'humanité en moi ou si tout ton être m'a déjà empoisonné.

_Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent, qu'a sonné l'heure _

Peut être commences-tu à comprendre que je ne rigole pas. Il serait temps, Draco. Temps de réaliser que c'est la fin, cette fin à laquelle tu aspirais tant, avoue !

Que je te quitte…

Que je sorte de ta vie, comme j'y suis entré, en catimini.

Je me suis introduit chez toi comme un voleur, je désirais tant voler ton cœur.

Mais tout ce que j'ai eu ne fut que ruines et désolation.

Je suis un piètre voleur, Draco. Je ne recommencerais plus, je te le promets.

Ton visage est plus pâle soudain, peut être as-tu enfin réussir à lire en moi, sans doute y vois-tu cette froide détermination qui ne me quitte pas, ce sentiment que tu devras subir jusqu'à la fin.

Une jubilation intense me tord le ventre, c'est malsain, c'est honteux, mais j'exulte à l'idée que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose d'un tant soit peu douloureux. Que ton cœur connaisse enfin ce qui lui est dû.

Si tu savais comme je t'aimais.

Si tu savais comme je t'aim…

_Des adieux à jamais, _

Plus jamais je ne veux te revoir, tu as traversé ma vie comme un ouragan, détruisant tout sur ton passage, me réduisant à néant.

Plus jamais je ne pourrais te regarder, rencontrer tes yeux qui me paralysent, qui me font me sentir misérable et en même temps si fort, car c'est moi que tu fixes.

Plus jamais je ne pourrais te toucher, effleurer ton corps si pâle, si beau qu'il en est indécent.

Plus jamais je ne pourrais te parler, et tu ne pourras pas me répondre, je ne pourrais plus voir tes lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer pour prononcer ces mots qui me tuent.

_Oui, je suis au regret, _

Pourquoi te regretterais-je ? Draco, dis moi pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as fais que souffrir, tu m'as bafoué, tu m'as rabaissé plus bas que Terre, et j'en redemandais. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'aurais du être plus fort, j'aurais du essayé de te vaincre mais je sais qu'au fond de moi je ne le voulais pas.

Je te voulais avec moi, près de moi. Je voulais que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner en ma présence tous les matins, à notre table. Je voulais que tu boives le chocolat chaud que je te préparais toujours et que tu délaissais continuellement.

Je souhaitais tant que tu me répondes quand je te disais que je t'aimais, juste un signe, un regard, qui m'aurais montré que tu m'avais entendu et qui m'aurais permis de reprendre espoir.

_De te dire que je m'en vais, _

Je pars car tu aurais fini par le faire aussi, mais avant tu m'aurais encore un peu plus achevé et ça je ne le veux pas, Draco.

Il me reste sans doute encore une petite part de fierté en moi, enfouie très profondément derrière ma honte et mon désarroi. Derrière ma douleur si grande qu'elle m'envahit, qu'elle risque de me submerger.

Cette douleur que tu as fait naître petit à petit, au fil des mois que nous avons passés ensembles.

Cette douleur que tu as toi-même forgée, à coups de mots, de regards, de gestes.

Cette douleur qui ne me quittera plus à présent, je le sais, car elle fait partie de moi et je ne peux m'en détacher.

_Oui je t'aimais à en mourir, mais…_

Je t'aimais à en crever. Et tu m'as tué.

Tu es si fort, Draco. Je n'avais jamais fais que soupçonner ta force avant, mais ces derniers mois je l'ai comprise, je l'ai entraperçue dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais ce qui fait ta force c'est ton détachement. Tu poses un regard neutre sur les choses, comme si elles ne t'intéressaient pas, comme si tu ne les voyais pas. Tu les ignores car tu les méprises, tu les rejettes, tu les haïs.

Et tu as fini par me haïr de la même façon. Ton regard s'est fait désintéressé. Tu ne me regardais presque plus et quand tu le faisais j'avais envie de mourir tellement il était froid, sans âme. Tu m'as fais me sentir moins que rien, inutile. Et je te hais, Draco, comme j'aimerais te haïr, te retourner ce sentiment que tu manies si bien, sans aucune pitié. Ton cœur est si noir, c'est un gouffre et tu périras sans jamais l'avoir exploré. J'espère que tu mourras seul, Draco, seul et misérable, sans personne pour te pleurer, car moi je ne te pleurerais pas.

J'ai assez versé de larmes comme cela. Mes yeux se sont taris, ils demeureront secs à jamais, plus aucune goutte salée ne coulera le long de ma joue, je m'en fais la promesse.

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, _

Que feras-tu sans moi ? C'est une question que je me pose bien malgré moi, car je refuse de penser plus loin qu'aujourd'hui. Je me refuse à t'imaginer dans d'autres bras.

Mes yeux me piquent mais je ne céderais pas.

Trouveras-tu d'autres bras pour te réchauffer, Draco ? Car nous ne servons qu'a cela, n'est ce pas ? Nous te donnons notre chaleur sans rien recevoir en retour, et tu nous glaces sans que nous ne puissions nous défendre. Car tu nous emprisonnes dans une bulle, une bulle si belle au début, si lumineuse qu'elle nous attire comme des papillons, et, comme eux, nous finissons les ailes brûlées, l'âme détruite.

J'ai été un de ces papillons, aux couleurs si vives qu'elles ont commencées par t'éblouir , puis elles se sont éclaircies petit à petit, délavées par tout ton être, pour finir effacées, comme une peinture que l'on aurait laissée sous la pluie, les couleurs se mélangeant les unes avec les autres, se répandant sur la toile comme d'innombrables petites taches pour finir par disparaître à jamais.

Je suis désolé, Draco, mais il ne reste rien de ces couleurs, même pas une esquisse, tu as tout effacé impitoyablement.

_Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer, _

Tes yeux se brouillent et je comprends que je ne rêve pas. C'est drôle que j'arrive enfin à te faire réagir. Je rirais si mon cœur n'était pas déchiré, au supplice. Oh oui, je rigolerais face à toi, je te ferais te sentir misérable, je te mépriserais comme tu le fais si bien, je piétinerais tes sentiments, je te cracherais au visage pour voir s'effacer ton rictus, je t'écraserais et tu ne te relèverais pas.

Tu es si beau, Draco. Tu as le corps d'un ange mais le cœur d'un démon. Beaucoup s'y sont laissé prendre et je dois hélas ajouter mon nom à cette longue liste. Mais, contrairement aux autres, je me sens triomphant, je me sens vivant comme jamais auparavant, et tu sais pourquoi, Draco ? Car aujourd'hui je m'en vais. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter. Jamais je ne te supplierais de rester, jamais je ne me mettrais à genoux devant toi. J'ai ce sentiment brûlant en moi que je n'ai pas tout perdu, que j'ai gagné cette dernière bataille, la plus grande de toute.

Et je me sens grandi, je te dépasse et du plaisir à l'état pur coule dans mes veines.

_Comme dis si bien Verlaine, au vent mauvais, _

Et tu dois voir ce sentiment dans mes yeux car je ne le refoule pas. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, de tes mots. Tu dois le sentir crépiter dans la pièce comme de l'électricité statique. Je te laisse me sonder en espérant que ce que tu y trouveras te feras mal, très mal, si mal que tu t'effondreras.

Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Je ne me reconnais plus, Draco. Le Harry d'avant n'aurais jamais voulu cela, le Harry d'avant serait parti tout simplement, peut être en te laissant une lettre pleins de mots tendres mais déterminés. Le Harry d'avant n'aurait pas souhaité ta déchéance, il ne l'aurait pas attendu en exultant, les yeux brillants de triomphe.

Je crois que le Harry d'avant ne t'aurait pas quitté tout simplement.

Mais le Harry d'avant n'existe plus, tu l'as brisé, Draco, tu l'as tué.

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais,_

Ces quelques pas jusqu'à la porte vont me mener à la liberté. Cette liberté à laquelle j'aspire tant, cette liberté que je n'ai pas connue depuis des mois. Car j'étais en prison, Draco, une prison de laquelle je ne pouvais m'échapper mais qui me retenait, inlassablement. Car tu en étais le maître. Incontestablement.

Je me suis laissé enfermé de mon plein gré, Draco et j'étais heureux d'être ton prisonnier, comme j'étais heureux, je m'en souviens.

_Tu te souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures,_

Tu te souviens, toi aussi, de ces moments ? Ils furent si courts, Draco, je me demande même s'ils n'ont jamais existés. Je ne me souviens pas où à commencé la douleur, peut être était-elle là depuis le tout début, sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Ces moments là je les chéris même si je les ai à moitié oubliés, enfouis derrière tant d'autres, écrasés par ma peine

Je me souviens de ton micro sourire, qui me réchauffait le cœur comme jamais. Comme je me trompais, je le comprends désormais. Ce n'était même pas un sourire, c'était une grimace, et je faisais tout pour la mériter. Comme tu as dû me mépriser…J'étais pathétique et je ne m'en rendais pas compte, ou alors je fermais les yeux, m'aveuglant délibérément.

J'ai envie de pleurer cette vie gâchée, ces moments perdus à jamais.

Je me noie dans des souvenirs qui n'existent pas.

J'ai vu quelque fois tes yeux s'allumer, briller d'une lueur qui m'était inconnue et je priais pour qu'elle y reste, pour que je la fasse durer mais je n'y arrivais jamais.

Et elle disparaissait. Elle disparaissait et je sombrais encore un peu plus dans cette douce folie.

_Tu sanglotes tu gémis, à présent, qu'a sonné l'heure_

Je crois voir une larme orner ton cil droit. Je rêve éveillé. Car jamais tu ne pleurerais pour quelqu'un comme moi, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs as-tu jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Tu préférerais mourir plutôt que perdre la face devant quelqu'un. Plutôt que de te dévoiler tel que tu es. Mais peut être es-tu vraiment comme cela, Draco. Peut être le masque que je te croyais porter est une réalité, fait partie intégrante de toi ?

Peut être est-ce ton vrai visage. Je ne le saurais dans doute jamais, et c'est mieux comme ca.

Tu n'as toujours pas dis un mot et cela me surprend, tu es toujours si sarcastique.

Les autres fois tu n'as pas été avare de paroles. Tu m'as dis à quel point j'étais pitoyable, que tu ne me croyais pas, que j'allais revenir…

Et je suis toujours revenu, pour m'achever un peu plus, pour contempler ton regard narquois, hautain, méprisant mais amusé. Tu te moquais de moi et je te souriais, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre entre tes draps, espérant que tu voudrais encore de moi, encore un peu plus longtemps.

Je m'excusais et tu ne me regardais pas.

Je te parlais et tu m'ignorais.

Je me rends compte à présent à quel point tu as pus être ignoble.

Tu es un être sans cœur, Draco, et je regrette d'avoir cru que je pourrais changer cela.

Si tu savais comme je regrette.

_Des adieux à jamais, _

Et maintenant je pars vraiment. Après avoir gâché neuf mois de ma vie. Je pense savoir que je suis celui avec qui tu es resté le plus longtemps. Mais je n'en tire aucune fierté, Draco. Au contraire, je suis même plutôt écœuré. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche qui ne part pas, et qui mettra du temps à disparaître. J'espère seulement que ça arrivera un jour.

C'est un Adieu, Draco, et tu devras t'y faire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu penses en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu déchiffrer tes yeux gris. Je n'ai jamais su analyser les très rares émotions qui y passaient. Mais cela je ne le regrette pas car j'aurais pu sombrer encore un peu plus. Et je suis suffisamment meurtri comme ca.

A jamais.

Comme c'est drôle de me dire que tu vas te faire larguer pour la première fois de ta vie. Et mon rire aigre se meurt dans ma gorge. Tu ne connais pas encore ce sentiment, hein, Draco ? Ce sentiment de perte, l'impression de manque, qui ne part pas, qui ne te laisse jamais en paix, sans aucuns répits…

Mais moi non plus je le connais pas, je ne fais que l'imaginer.

Mais si ca se trouve je me fourvoie encore une fois et tu ne ressentiras rien de tout cela. Comment ais-je pu être si crédule…Pendant quelques instant j'ai cru…

Peut être est-ce à cause de ce que j'arrive à lire dans tes yeux, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Mais je dois me tromper, toute ta vie n'est que tromperie et je ne suis qu'une supercherie de plus. Tu les collectionnes, comme d'autres le font avec les timbres.

Comme c'est ironique, je suis en train de me comparer à un timbre alors que je pourrais tourner les talons, faire demi-tour et disparaître à jamais.

_Oui, je suis au regret, de te dire que je m'en vais, _

Il va me falloir beaucoup de courage, tu sais, Draco. Car je fais le fier, mais au fond je suis terrorisé. Je crève de devoir te quitter. Si je pouvais, je passerais ma vie à tes côtés, avec tes autres amants, je ne me plaindrais pas. Mais je ne le peux pas, tout simplement. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Tu m'as puisé toute mon énergie. Tu m'as sucé jusqu'à la moelle.

Et il faut que je parte sinon je finirais par mourir, lessivé, écrasé par ta puissance.

_Car tu m'en as trop fais, _

Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas... Je me demande comment j'ai pu supporter tout ça. J'ai envie de rire en pensant à quel point j'ai souffert et j'ai du mal à ravaler mes larmes. Tu es un monstre, Draco. Je voyais le plaisir que tu prenais, les flammes qui dansaient dans tes yeux en me regardant. Tu aimais me voir souffrir, n'est ce pas ? Tu te délectais de la douleur que tu lisais dans mon regard, cette douleur si forte qu'elle m'incendiait. Et tu me méprisais de ne rien dire. Je te voyais attendre, se demandant si cette fois je parlerais, si enfin je me rebellerais, si j'oserais me dresser contre toi rien qu'une seule fois…

Mais je ne disais rien, trop craintif, trop terrifié à l'idée que tu me quittes si je te faisais une scène, que tu claques la porte derrière toi pour je plus jamais la franchir. Maintenant, je m'en étonne. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti, Draco ?

Pourquoi… ?

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, _

Mais peut importe maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

_Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer, _

Un sourire amer se forme sur mes lèvres.

_Comme dis si bien Verlaine, au vent mauvais, _

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, _

Car tu pleures…

_Tu te souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures, _

_Tu suffoques, tu blêmis, à présent, qu'a sonné l'heure_

Et j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre face à toi, que les rôles ont été inversés. Cela pourrait être amusant si moi aussi je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, de hurler. Un poids énorme est tombé sur mes épaules.

_Des adieux a jamais, _

_Oui, je suis au regret,_

Tu es un bon acteur, Draco, peut être même un peu trop…

Je pourrais presque retomber dans le piège.

Presque…

_De te dire que je m'en vais, _

_Oui je t'aimais a en mourir, _

Tes larmes me dégoutent, j'ai envie de les effacer à jamais.

Je voudrais ne jamais les avoir vues. Elles ne sont que fausseté. Tout ton être n'est que pure duplicité.

Ton masque est enfin tombé et je n'en ressens aucune satisfaction. Juste une immense lassitude.

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais,_

_Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer, _

Je ne veux pas m'interroger. Mon esprit se ferme à toutes questions, car je sais que si je commence comme ça, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Et surtout, je ne pourrais pas m'en aller.

_Comme dis si bien Verlaine, au vent mauvais, _

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, _

Adieu, Draco…

_Tu te souviens des jours heureux, et tu pleures, _

_Tu sanglotes, tu gémis, à présent, qu'a sonné l'heure_

Arrête, tu es ridicule, je ne te crois pas.

Je ne te crois pas…

Arrête…

Je t'en supplie.

_Des adieux à jamais, _

Mes pas m'ont enfin mené là ou je devais aller depuis bien longtemps. J'ai l'impression de me tuer, l'effort que je fais pour te tourner le dos est inimaginable.

Tu ne me retiens pas...

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et tu disparais.

Tu disparais à jamais.

Et je tente de me persuader que c'est mieux comme ca.

Oui, c'est…c'est mieux comme ca.

_Oui, je suis au regret, de te dire que je m'en vais…_

Et j'effleure la poignée, comme une dernière caresse. Le ciel est de nouveau bleu dehors.

**Merci d'avoir lu, si vous avez aimés, et même si vous avez détestés, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit mot**

**à bientôt**

**lyra**


End file.
